Portrait
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: "Il rêve couché sur un parquet dans les bras de sa mère dessinée à la craie. Tous les soirs en secret ce dessin il le fait, trait pour trait à partir d'un portrait." - Calogero / Histoire d'un enfant en manque de mère et d'amour.


**Hello les amis ! Me revoici ! Alors, aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un texte un peu particulier sur Gaara enfant. Un peu particulier dans le sens ou je l'ai écrit au présent (quelque chose que je n'ai absolument jamais fait, me sentant plus à l'aise avec le passé simple et l'imparfait), et qui est en quelque sorte une song-fic.**

 **En quelque sorte, parce que, au lieu de séparer les par** **agraphes par deux ou trois lignes de la chanson, j'ai incorporé ces lignes au texte. Donc, tous les mots en italique son tirés de cette chanson qui est Le portrait de _Calogero_ (allez l'écouter, la mélodie est vraiment magnifique !). Je ne sais pas, dès que je l'ai entendue, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Gaara, du coup, voilà ! J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Calogero - Le portrait**

* * *

 **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les phrases en italique appartiennent à la chanson Le portrait de Calogero.**

* * *

 **Portrait**

* * *

Tous les matins quand il se réveille, le jeune Gaara se glisse en silence vers la cuisine de la résidence du Kazekage afin de prendre son petit- déjeuner, seul. Il fait cela depuis qu'il est en âge de se débrouiller tout seul. Il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds afin d'attraper le pot de miel. C'est en quelque sorte son rituel du matin à lui : du lait et un peu de miel qu' _il mélange au fond de sa tasse._ Il sort ensuite sur la terrasse la plus haute, et regarde le ciel. Parfois, le sable masque presque entièrement son bleu intense, le remplaçant par un brun triste. Mais le petit garçon se fiche de cela. Parce que, que le ciel soit bleu, brun, gris ou même d'un rouge enflammé, _à chaque fois que passe un_ oiseau _, il se dit que c'est peut-être elle qui passe au-dessus de sa maison_. Sa mère. Alors, il observe le ciel, qu'il vente ou que le soleil cuise sa peau. Car _on lui a dit qu'elle était au ciel_ depuis qu'il était né.

Il passe la journée avec Yashamaru, qui lui apprend tout ce qu'il sait. Personne d'autre n'a jamais rien voulu enseigner à Gaara. Tous ont trop peur de lui, des instituteurs de l'académie de Suna aux professeurs particuliers. Tous sont en horreur face au monstre qu'il renferme dans son corps frêle de garçon de six ans. Il n'y a que Yashamaru qui l'approche, avec ses doux sourires rassurants et son odeur de chocolat chaud. Assis à la table de la cuisine pendant que ce dernier prépare un gâteau, _il se débat avec le coriace pluriel._

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, Gaara-sama, lui explique son oncle en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire.

Si, c'est compliqué. Compliqué de mettre un « s » à « parent ». Pour lui, le mot « parent » ne peut être qu'au singulier. Pire, il ne devrait même pas exister selon lui. Il n'avait que son père, distant et froid, et sa mère volait librement dans le ciel, disparue à jamais. Alors, _il explique à_ Yashamaru, tout en montrant sa dictée, _pourquoi « parent » de prend pas d' « s »_. Le jeune homme le regarde avec une lueur de compassion et de tristesse teintant ses iris, mais ne dit rien. Gaara non plus ne dit pas un mot et se concentre à nouveau sur son exercice. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose se serre, lui fait mal.

Après ses leçons, le petit garçon va s'asseoir sur une balançoire et regarde les autres enfants jouer au ballon, à la marelle ou à colin-maillard à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Il n'essaye pas d'aller s'amuser avec eux. Il sait parfaitement que s'il s'approche, ils s'enfuiront en hurlant. Alors, il reste là, à se balancer d'avant en arrière en serrant son ours en peluche contre lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse et que tous les enfants soient rentrés chez eux.

Le soir, il mange en compagnie de Temari et Kankuro, en silence car ils ne veulent pas parler et lui n'a absolument rien à leur dire. Puis, alors que la lune étincelle déjà, haute dans le ciel nocturne, il rejoint l'une des terrasses de la résidence, armé d'une lampe de bureau. Et _il rêve couché sur_ le _parquet, dans les bras de sa mère dessinée_ sur les planches de bois grâce à son sable. _Tous les soirs, en secret, ce dessin il le fait_ , dehors, sous les étoiles, _trait pour trait à partir_ du seul _portrait_ qu'il ait d'elle. Il rêve de son visage paisible, de ses yeux violets pleins de tendresse, de sa voix si douce et rassurante. Il rêve de la retrouver, de se jeter dans ses bras pour tout oublier. Shukaku, la haine qu'il inspire à tout le village, la douleur qui lui lacère le cœur, la solitude. Tout oublier pour ne plus sentir que l'odeur de sa mère et ses bras autour de lui, l'enserrant dans une étreinte protectrice. Gaara s'endort petit à petit sur la terrasse. Le dessin de sable juste à côté de lui soulève une main qu'il vient poser sur l'épaule du petit garçon et Karura ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et passez une bonne semaine ! Bisous !**


End file.
